Jamais perdre espoir
by adel03lem
Summary: Hermione écrit pour l'homme qu'elle aime, elle attend, elle attend qu'une chose; qu'il se réveille...


Coucou ! Je reviens avec une petite fic toute mimi et un peu tristounette.

Bonne lecture, et je voudrais remercier toute celle qui ont lu mes fics et merci à agathe436, ta review m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir !

_Tu es parti il y a trois mois maintenant, je me sens si seule depuis ton départ que la douleur est toujours présente et constante depuis ce jour dramatique. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu joues encore au héros ? Je sais que tu fais le métier dont tu rêves mais aujourd'hui que t'a-t-il apporté en retour ? Il t'a pris à moi, loin de mes bras, il a même réussit à te piéger dans ton propre corps !_

_Si j'écris tout cela aujourd'hui, c'est pour moi, pour toi, pour notre avenir. Je veux que tu comprennes la douleur que c'est de savoir que même si physiquement tu es là, savoir que ton esprit ère ailleurs me détruit peu à peu. _

_Certains comme Ginny pensent que j'exagère, que je dois continuer d'avancer, mais n'est-ce pas ce sue je fais ? Je me lève le matin pour travailler, je vais en courses, je vais au parc. Je vais aussi chez Molly, elle seule peu me comprendre, ayant perdu un fils et surtout l'état d'Arthur après son attaque au ministère. Mais je n'en veux pas à Ginny, elle ne connait pas cette douleur qui est celle de l'attente auprès de celui qu'on aime le plus en ce monde. _

_Un mois s'est écoulé, et je t'attends toujours. Ron perd de plus en plus espoir; je te promets, moi, de continuer à croire en toi mon amour, je suis persuadée que tu reviendras, je sais que tu le feras, tu as toujours était un homme loyal et tu m'as donné ta parole que tu resteras à mes côtés toute la vie, que l'on vivrait notre amour sans craindre les difficultés du quotidien et qu'un jour, dans un âge des plus avancé, nous aurions juste à nous installer dans le jardin de notre demeure en regardant nos petits-enfants s'amuser. Mais pour tenir ta promesse, il ne te faut pas déjà revenir à mes côtés ? _

_Je passe tous les jours te voir, le personnel connait mon prénom par cœur et cela me rappelle constamment le temps qui passe sans toi auprès de moi. Les médecins ont peur pour toi, ils ne réussissent pas à savoir quand tu te réveilleras ou si tu te réveilleras. _

_Seulement une semaine est passé depuis que j'ai écrit pour la dernière fois sur cette feuille de papier qui t'ai destinée mais que tu ne lira peut être jamais. _

_Ginny m'a invité à dîner, mais je n'aurai pas dû accepter, elle m'a dit que je devais me rendre à l'évidence et que tu ne te réveilleras jamais. Tu sais ce que c'est de me parler de te remplacer alors que je peux encore embrasser tes lèvres tièdes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu interviennes pendant l'arrestation de ces mangemorts ? Tu devais rentrer tôt ce jour-là, tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais pour me punir de t'avoir refuser un baiser. Si tu savais combien je voudrais revoir le sourire que tu avais ce jour noir, et comme je voudrais pouvoir te donner ce baiser que je t'avais refuser, certes sur le moment s'était de la taquinerie, mais aujourd'hui ? _

_Si je devais te donner mille baisers pour que tu puisses te réveiller je le ferais, si je devais te donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux je le donnerais, si je devais donner ma vie pour toi, je la donnerais …._

_Dans quelques jours cela fera cinq mois que tu es là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, hier en faite, j'ai éclaté de rire ! Ça fait un bien fou mon amour si tu savais ! Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé sur le coup, Georges est venu avec moi te voir, et là, il m'a demandé si je t'avais déjà embrassé dans ton sommeil. D'abord surprise, j'ai répondu oui. Et il a sorti la meilleure idée du monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant, il m'a dit que je devrais te mettre une robe est passer une annonce dans la Gazette et le Chicaneur pour que tout le monde vienne t'embrasser. En t'imaginant blonde et endormi dans une robe je n'ai pas pu me retenir, cependant mon seul espoir était que tu te réveilles pour rire avec moi. _

_Tu as loupé beaucoup de choses dont certaines très importantes; je ne vis plus seule dans notre grande maison, Teddy vit avec moi, Andromeda ne se sent plus apte à élever un enfant, sa santé se dégrade encore. J'ai donc accepté de m'occuper de lui, bien sûr Andromeda vient le voir le plus souvent possible. _

_Je me demande qu'elle sera ta réaction quand tu l'apprendras. Je dois t'avouer que préparer la chambre d'enfant fut étrange, après tout Teddy n'a que trois ans. _

_Tu sais j'ai réfléchis, dès que tu te réveilles on fera assez d'enfants pour que tu ais ta propre équipe de Quidditch. _

Hermione continua d'écrire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour l'homme qui était assez fou pour l'épouser dès le lendemain de la guerre. Elle avait rompu tout contact avec Ginny, leur relation ne s'était qu'aggraver avec la situation, mais même si Hermione devait écrire pendant vingt ans à son Harry, elle le ferait sans se plaindre, seulement en supportant la douleur de son absence mentale. Mais elle garderai espoir de le voir se réveiller.

- Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux pour plonger dans les émeraudes les plus brillantes du monde.

_**Il ne faut jamais perdre Espoir …**_

Voilà ! C'est déjà fini je sais, mais avec les vacances, cela signifie nouveaux chapitres! Nouvelles idées ! Nouvelles fics ! Merci d'avoir lu, oubliez pas s'il vous plait de laisser un message, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avance.


End file.
